


i love you

by iamalwaystired



Series: dan and phil quarantine fics [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2020 Quarantine, Canon Compliant, Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, dan and phil being really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalwaystired/pseuds/iamalwaystired
Summary: the fic where dan and phil plan their wedding
Relationships: Cornelia Dahlgren/Martyn Lester, Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: dan and phil quarantine fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876726
Kudos: 28





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there is weird grammar/formatting i just wrote this in like an hour

Dan was sitting on the couch, playing animal crossing, with Phil cuddled into his side, asleep. Dan hadn't looked up from his switch in over an hour. He felt Phil move ever so slightly, this made him look over to see the love of his life wearing possibly the weirdest outfit ever, yellow emoji pajama pants, and a purple hoodie. Dan smiled putting his switch down beside him on the couch.  
"I love you," Dan whispered, pressing a soft kiss on Phil's forehead. This seems to wake Phil from his nap.  
"I love you too," Phil mumbles before sitting up.  
"Hey you woke up," Dan says slightly teasingly.  
"I wasn't asleep that long was I?" Phil responds.  
"Babe, you fell asleep 3 hours ago," Dan says with a slight chuckle.  
"Okay fine," Phil says with a smile, "I'm awake now so, what do you want to do?"  
"I don't know, I think we have done every single thing we could do here," Dan responds, grabbing Phil's hand.  
Phil looks down at their hands to where the ring was on Dan's hand, "It's still weird seeing that."  
"Hey, you're the one who put it there," Dan says, thinking back to November when the two of them had gone to Japan, the trip where Phil had asked to marry him.  
"That trip was amazing," Phil smiles, "but I was really nervous."  
"I could tell," Dan says, matching the goofy smile that's on his fiance's face.  
"Yeah I was not hiding it very well," Phil says, letting go of Dan's hand and standing up.  
"Where are you going?" Dan asks.  
"I'm going to go make some coffee," Phil says as he walks to the kitchen, "do you want anything?"  
"No I'm good," Dan responds.  
A few minutes later, Phil sits back down on the couch, now holding a mug of coffee.  
"Hey, I know what we can do," Dan mentions  
"Something we haven't done yet this quarantine?" Phil responds.  
Dan nods.  
"What?"  
"We could do the one thing that we haven't done yet but we really should while we have all the time in the world."  
Phil looks confused, so Dan has to explain even further.  
"You proposed to me like 7 months ago and we haven't done anything to plan for the wedding."  
"So are we going to plan a wedding today?" Phil asks, already knowing the answer.  
"Yup," Dan says while standing up to go to the dining room table, with Phil closely behind him.  
"So where do we start?" Phil asks, sitting beside Dan at the table.  
"I don't know," Dan responds, "I think we should figure out when it should be first.  
"Sounds fair," Phil says thinking to when it could happen, "How about early next year?"  
"For all, we know this dumb virus could still be a thing then," Dan says, knowing full well that if they do set a date that soon, there would be something that would be there to cancel it.  
"Wait what if we do it early 2022?" Phil says remembering that video that they did on Chris's channel.  
"Wouldn't that be too predictable? Like wouldn't our fans be expecting that?"  
"Yes, that's why it's amazing," Phil responds.  
"I mean I actually like that idea," Dan says pressing a kiss onto Phil's lips.  
"Do I get a kiss every time we make a decision about this?" Phil says with the biggest smile.  
"If that's what keeps us doing this, then yes," Dan says  
“Yay,” Phil says under his breath just loud enough for Dan to hear.  
“You are absolutely adorable,” Dan says, running his fingers through Phil's hair, “I’m so glad you let me fix this after you absolutely destroyed your hair.”  
“I mean you told me that if you didn’t fix it you were going to mess up your hair as bad as I messed up mine, and I love your hair, so I didn't want to lose it.”  
“I wouldn't have done it,” Dan says and he sees Phil’s look of relief, “I know you love it too much and I just wanted you to let me fix your hair because you honestly looked insane.”  
“Well thank you for making me look less insane,” Phil says leaning in for a kiss.  
When they pull away from the kiss, Dan says, “We should probably get back to the planning.”  
“Oh right,” Phil says, returning to reality, “so it will be early 2022, but when?”  
“We could do it maybe, March,” Dan says before adding, “I think we would need a venue before we figure out exact dates”  
“I like that,” Phil says typing notes into a document he made for their planning, “we figured something out, so where's my kiss?”  
“You are impossible,” Dan says kissing Phil.  
They are able to get through a few more things on this strategy. The two of them decided they would have their wedding on March 15, 2022, in central London, and they would invite their families and a lot of their youtube friends.  
“Okay, now we need to figure out the bridal party,” Phil says.  
“That's funny, it's a bridal party, but we don't have a bride,” Dan says laughing.  
“I mean yeah but there isn't really another word for it,” Phil responds.  
“So, now we need to divide our friends in two,” Dan says scratching the back of his neck, realizing that they have the same friends.  
“Or,” Phil says with an idea, “we could just keep one group, and the only difference is our best men.”  
“That is an amazing idea,” Dan gets cut off by Phil kissing him, “We should figure out who should be our best men now.”  
“Okay, I don’t know who to choose,” Phil says, putting his head in his hands, “isn't your best man supposed to be your best friend?”  
“It is,” Dan says as he realizes the problem with that, “but you are my best friend, and I don't think your groom is allowed to be your best man.”  
“What if I had Martyn be my best man,” Phil says.  
“I love that idea, as long as I get Cornelia,” Dan says with a smile, Phil laughs and shakes his head.  
“I mean we should probably call and ask them.” Phil reminds Dan.  
“Oh right, that’s a big part of getting a best man,” Dan says.  
“I’ll text Martyn to see if we can video call,” Phil says, grabbing his phone, when he does that he sees the time, “Babe, it is 7:30. We should probably make dinner soon.”  
“Now that you say that I am kind of hungry,” Dan says moving to the kitchen to look for something to eat, “What do you want?”  
“Um.. how about, spaghetti and meatballs?” Phil suggests.  
“Sounds good,” Dan says, grabbing a pot and filling it with water to boil.  
“Martyn says we can video call so get over here,” Phill tells Dan.  
“You ready?” Dan asks Phil as he sits back down.  
“It’s now or never.”  
They get a facetime call from Martyn, they accept it and see Martyn and Cornelia’s faces on the screen.  
“Hey guys,” Cornelia says.  
“Hey, how are you two?” Dan replies.  
Their conversation is very normal, going over how they are doing, how much they are missing seeing actual humans, and when they get to talking about what they have been doing, Phil mentions the wedding planning that they had been doing for the last 2 hours.  
“Oh my god, finally,” Martyn says, “what have you decided on yet.”  
“We’ve only gotten the date and the venue,” Phil responds.  
“When have you decided?” Cornelia asks, smiling.  
“We are planning to have it March 15th, 2022,” Dan says.  
“Have you two chosen best men?” Martyn poses.  
“Well actually,” Phil says, looking over to Dan, “I was wondering, if you would be my best man, Martyn?”  
“Absolutely, I would be honored,” Martyn says with a smile on his face.  
“Dan, did you have something to say?” Phil prompts, nudging Dan with his elbow.  
“Oh yeah, Cornelia will you be my best man- or best woman?” Dan asks with a slight chuckle.  
“Of course, I would love nothing more,” Cornelia says laughing.  
“Well Phil, we did it,” Dan says, “can I get back to making dinner?”  
“Of course babe,” Phil says, kissing Dan on the cheek before he gets up and goes to the kitchen. “Thank you.”  
Dan hears their conversation continue on for another 10 minutes before he hears Phil say, “I should probably get going, it was great seeing you guys.”  
“Hey babe,” Phil says softly, wrapping his arms around Dan's waist, he feels Dan put his right hand over where Phil's arms meet his stomach.  
"Hey," Dan says softly. This is a common thing between the two of them, being super lively and loud one minute to being very soft and calm, talking only so loud that the other can hear them.  
They stay there swaying ever so slightly just appreciating each other's warmth, while Dan stirs the pasta.  
"Okay, the pasta is done." dan mumbles, Phil releases Dan, and goes to grab two plates from the cupboard and gives them to Dan.  
Phil sets the table for the two of them, with a pink candle in the center. Dan brings the plates in from the kitchen and sets them on the table while Phil goes back to the kitchen to get a bottle of wine and two glasses.  
"Well this looks amazing," Phil says sitting down.  
Dan pours two glasses of red wine and hands one to Phil, "Here."  
"To us," Phil says raising his glass.  
"To us," Dan says softly.  
When they put their glasses down Dan reaches for Phil's hand to hold. They sit in a comfortable silence just eating their dinner until Phil speaks up.  
"I love you more than everything in this world," It is something that is very implied and always known, but it is very uncommon to hear said out loud.  
"I love you too, I don't believe that there are any words that can truly describe how much I love you," Dan says, almost tearing up with joy.  
"Awwwww, you're such a sap." Phil teases.  
"You're the one who started it" Dan replies, laughing, he brings their linked hands up to his mouth and presses a soft kiss on the back of Phil's hand. "I love you."


End file.
